Is This Really Happening?
by goth-in-purple
Summary: My first Fic! It's a BB Rae fic. i suk at summaries so i won't try.please R&R! Flames excepted.i have a fire exstinguisher!
1. Realization

First fic! Finally. On to the story!

Raven sat quietly in her room. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". She repeated that phrase over and over again. Suddenly, three loud knocks on her door broke the scilence. Raven's concentration was gone.

She walked over to the door, and opened it just enough so that only her eye could be seen. It was Beast Boy. She sighed. "What do **you** want?" she said coldly. "Umm, well..." beast boy stammered. "I'm waiting." Raven's patience was wearing thin. "Me and Cy wanted to know if you wanted to play a game of stankball." Raven stood there and glared at him. Then she shut the door in his face, and walked away.

"Ughh!" Raven sighed. _"He is such an idot! Dosen't he know what 'You're the most annoying person in the world and i never want to talk to you again' means? I guess not."_ Raven thought to herself. "_although, maybe I am being a little hard on him, I mean, he's always trying to be nice to me, and i'm always dusting him off my shoulder. No_, _don't think like that. This is beast Boy we're talking about. Annoying, dumb, Beast Boy.**" **_Raven was too confused right now, so she started meditating.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She kept on picturing beast boy in her head. She couldn't get him off her mind.

"Am I in love?"

Well i hope you like it. more later if you review.

G.I.P.


	2. Feeling the same

Ha Ha! My second chapter. Keep the reviews coming!

Oh! and I don't own the Teen Titans. Darn!

"_No! That can't be true!"_ Raven tried to convince herself that she still didn't like Beast Boy. But it was useless. She was in love and she knew it. So, she decided to just think to herself. But the more she thought about BB, the more she felt she needed to talk to him. Suddenly, the candles behind her exploded.

When Beast Boy was done with his game of Stankball (he lost), he decided to walk back to his room to get some rest.(it was late)He laid down and tried to get some rest, but his mind kept bouncing back and forth between his game, and Raven. _"She's always mean, and she never comes out of her room, so, why do I keep thinking about her?"_ Beast Boy couldn't stop thinking about her. Then suddenly everything she did seemed beautiful to Beast Boy. The way she walked, the way she talked, everything. And then he realized that he was in love too.

Raven ducked as bits of wax flew all over her room. She decided that she needed some tea, so she went to the kitchen to make some. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the tea leaves. She put them in a kettle of boiling water and waited.

Beast boy had trouble getting to sleep after that, so he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he opened the door, he saw Raven pouring some tea into a cup. "Hey Raven!" Beast Boy said. She looked up, blushed, and her teacup exploded.

Well I Hope You Like! Review REVIEW **REVIEW!**

G.I.P.


	3. Confessions and a kiss

Another great (yet slightly too short) Chapter!

Raven ducked, avoiding bits of her teacup. She also pulled her hood up so Beast Boy wouldn't see her blushing. "Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked. "Sure, i'm fine. I just need to go to my room." She got up and tried to leave, but BB stopped her. "I umm... need to, well, tell something to you." Beast boy managed to spit out. "W-what?" Raven studdered, excited and afraid of what he had to say. "I th-think i'm in love with you."

Raven was dumbstruck. Suddenly, a coushion on the couch exploded, leaving fluff everywhere.She nearly fell down. "Well, I kinda like you t-too." Raven said.She didn't say anything, just pulled him into a deep kiss.

When they were done, she walked back to her room, blowing BB a goodnight kiss. When Raven finally snuggled under the coves, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Well I know it's short, I'll try to improve. Just Keep Reviewing!

G.I.P.


	4. Mumbo Jumbo

Another great chapter! I decided to change the story a bit, so it's gonna be more than 4 chapters after all!

Raven woke up the next morning in a happy mood. She got out of bed and got dressed while humming a cheery tune. She walked out of her room towards the living room and bumped into Beast Boy. "Hi Raven" He said in a sheepish voice. "How did you sleep?" "Great." Raven replied. Just as Raven was about to pull him in for another kiss, the alarm went off.

The titans arrived at the crime scene just in time. The Amazing Mumbo had started to turn bank clerks into rabbits that he was pulling out of his hat. "Teen Titans, GO!" Robin shouted.

Cyborg blasted at Mumbo with his sonic cannon, but missed, and Mumbo put Cyborg into a box that was being sawed in half. Then, Robin threw a bunch of Bird-a-rangs, but Mumbo sucked them into his hat and threw them right back. Then BB transformed into a tiger and leaped at Mumbo, but Mumbo turned him into a lamp (again). Meanwhile, Starfire was being chased by a deck of cards.

Raven knew she had to stop him. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted. A black hand came out of nowhere, and swiped his hat away and handed it to Raven. All of a sudden, all of the magic was undone, and money started pouring out of his hat.

Then, a long, thick rope slithered out of the hat and wrapped very tightly around Raven. Suddenly, she couldn't breath. the rope tightened. She was getting light headed, and felt dizzy. She tried to struggle free, but the rope wrapped even tighter. and then, when the rope couldn't get any tighter, it collapsed, and fell to the floor, along with the unconsious Raven.

I hope you like it. If my chapters still seem short, i'm sorry. I have a broken wrist, and it's a little hard for me to type with this damn cast on my arm. Anyway, Keep reviewing, and i'll keep updating!

G.I.P.


End file.
